


First catch

by nightlockstars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), I love kataang so much you don't understand, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Southern Water Tribe, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Zukka brainrot go brrr, Zuko Learns to Fish, Zuko in the Water Tribes being cold makes me soft, zuko gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlockstars/pseuds/nightlockstars
Summary: "Not funny," he said when the boat had stopped rocking."You're right, it's not... ok maybe a little, but c'mon! You weren't gonna fall in!"Zuko glared at him, which only made Sokka laugh harder. Zuko, against his own will, started laughing too.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	First catch

"Ok, and then you reel it in," Sokka said, showing Zuko how to catch a fish. Zuko nodded, watching Sokka's hands as he reeled in the line.

Zuko and his uncle had come to stay in the Southern Water Tribe for a while, while Aang was also staying there as well. He'd had a break in his Avatar duties and Iroh had demanded Zuko take a break before he overworked himself. Aang and Katara had run off, doing whatever they would be doing. Probably playing with the younger children, knowing them. Iroh had offered to teach Hakoda and Bato Pai Sho, so Sokka decided he and Zuko should go fishing.

They were sat in a small boat, bundled up in big parkas, close to each other. Really close, Zuko noticed. They weren't touching, but if Zuko scooted a little to his right, their shoulders would touch.

The last time Zuko had gone fishing, he'd caught what must have been the smallest fish ever. He and his uncle were traveling after the Siege of the North and at the time, they were both extremely out of their element.

Sokka, clearly, was in his element. He'd gathered all the things they'd need and took Zuko out to a boat. They got out in the middle of the water and Sokka handed Zuko a fishing pole. Then, they waited.

Sokka started telling a story about how during their travels, when, ironically, Zuko had stolen Katara's necklace (Zuko went beat red with embarrassment on remembering that), Aang had weaved Katara a new necklace out of the fishing line.

"It was sweet of him, but still, he should have asked me first. I needed to eat! I did end up catching a fish, but it slapped me in the face and swam off. I'm telling you, the thing was taunting me!" Sokka explained. Zuko laughed, imagining the scenario play out in his head.

"I still feel bad for stealing Katara's necklace," he said when he'd stopped laughing.  
"She's forgiven you," Sokka said with a smile on his face. He bumped Zuko's shoulder, which rocked the boat a little. Zuko gasped and held onto the side of the boat. Sokka laughed at him.

"Not funny," he said when the boat had stopped rocking.  
"You're right, it's not... ok maybe a little, but c'mon! You weren't gonna fall in!"

Zuko glared at him, which only made Sokka laugh harder. Zuko, against his own will, started laughing too. Zuko's laugh was cut short when he felt a tug in his hands. A moment passed. A harder tug. 

"Hey! I think you got one!" Sokka said, slapping him on the back. Zuko reeled the fish in as Sokka had taught him.

"Woah!" The fish was tugging back. Sokka wrapped his hands around Zuko's and helped him reel the fish in. Zuko hated how much his face warmed at Sokka's touch.

"I think you got a big one!" Sokka said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

After much struggle, they finally got the fish into the boat. Sokka was right. The fish was huge, about the size of a large toddler. Sokka rowed back to shore, and together, they dragged the fish back to Hakoda and the others.

"This must be weird for you," Sokka said as they trudged on. "The Firelord dragging a huge fish through the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko shrugged. "It's not so bad. At least I've got a friend with me."

Sokka smiled and looked away, but Zuko thought he caught some pink creeping on Sokka's dark cheeks.

-

"Hey, Dad! Look what Zuko caught!"

Hakoda, Bato, and Iroh looked up from their Pai Sho game.

"Woah! Zuko you caught that all by yourself?" Hakoda asked.  
"Well Sokka did help a litte."

"That'll be good with some seaweed noodles," Bato said, taking the fish from the two boys. Hakoda and Sokka went to go help Bato, so Zuko sat down across from his uncle.

"You know nephew, I remember a time when we came to the Southern Water Tribe and all you could think about was capturing the Avatar. And now, that young warrior who confronted you is now your friend." Iroh eyed him suspiciously. "Perhaps one of your best friends?"

Zuko's face went red. "A lot has changed since then, Uncle."

Iroh nodded and picked up the white lotus tile. He handed it to Zuko. Behind his uncle, the door opened and Aang and Katara walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey, Zuko!" Aang said happily. "We didn't expect you and Sokka to get back so soon." He looked around the small room. "Where is Sokka?"

"I caught a huge fish. They're cooking it right now."

Katara's eye's glistened. "I'm gonna go see if they need any help." She walked past Zuko and his uncle and disappeared into the other room. Aang sat down between Iroh and Zuko and asked what he and Sokka did on their fishing "trip".

A couple of minutes later, the smell of fish was beginning to waft from the kitchen.

-

Everyone had eaten until they couldn't anymore. Hakoda, who was becoming fairly good at Pai Sho, despite being a beginner, played a few more games against Iroh. Iroh, of course, won every game.

"Hey," Sokka said. "Let's go for a walk." Zuko got back into his parka and he and Sokka went out into the dark street.

"So..." Zuko said. "What did you wanna take a walk for?"

Sokka looked up at the sky. "I dunno. Nice night, I guess."

Zuko hummed in agreement. Sokka started to whistle a tune. They turned into a somewhat dark alley. Zuko stopped walking, watching Sokka as he kept walking. He turned around, realizing Zuko had stopped walking.

"You ok?" 

Zuko walked toward Sokka and kissed him. He pulled away, not willing to look at the water tribe warrior. Suddenly, Sokka's hand grabbed the front of Zuko's parka, and Sokka kissed him back.


End file.
